The present invention relates to a display cover, e.g. for mobile phones, said display cover being intended to be applied over a display of a device. The invention also relates to a method for manufacturing a display cover according to the present invention.
When mobile phones are delivered it is common that they are provided with a protective film attached to the display of the mobile phone. The purpose of said protective film is not for permanent use but it is intended to constitute a protection for transport, said protection being removed when the use of the mobile phone is initiated. This means that the display of the mobile phone is unprotected when the mobile phone is put into use. Although it is not necessary to remove said protective film in connection with the initiated use of the mobile phone, the material of the protective film or its adhesion against the display is not of such a quality that it is suitable for permanent use. Normally, said protective film is not completely transparent and damage of the protective film will occur after some time of normal use of the mobile phone, e.g. in the shape of scratches and other wear. This will to a further degree make it more difficult to read the information disclosed in the display. It is also likely that the protective film will loosen, the loosening beginning in the corner areas of the protective film, which eventually results in that the entire protective film loosens from the display.
In this connection it should also be pointed out that normally the material itself in the display is not especially durable against scratches or other wear, and thus after some time of use there might arise problems to read the information disclosed in the display.
A primary object of the present invention is on one hand to provide an effective protection against scratches and other wear of a display and on the other hand to provide a protection against shocks and impacts for said display and adjacent areas of the equipment having said display.
A further object of the display cover according to the present invention is that at least a part of the display cover should be self-restoring to a certain extent.